


A Mistake. Such A Mistake.

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, NOT a forgiveness story, a n g s t, death begets death begets death begets death, not important but her parents are there are they're in a relationship, parents die, revenge story, they die in the prologue tho so like im not gonna press the f/m button
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neither of my parents believed the lie they told me: that we could live in peace. The ancient war of Templar Order and Assassin Brotherhood contaminated the whole of our secluded household, despite my lack of proximity. My parents embodied that war. A war that I didn’t have the first idea about, but dove into head first. When I was 13 years of age, I returned home one day to find my parents half-buried together in the same shallow grave in the middle of the archery range. Three clicks away, a tower of smoke rose from home. It was still on fire, burning hot and fast. The metaphor was not lost on me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work for my OC, Holiday Yoneko! Most of her writing has been SUPER boring. This will be just as indulgent, but hopefully more fun. LMK if you enjoyed reading this!

Neither of my parents believed the lie they told me: that we could live in peace. The ancient war of Templar Order and Assassin Brotherhood contaminated the whole of our secluded household, despite my lack of proximity. My parents embodied that war. A war that I didn’t have the first idea about, but dove into head first. When I was 13 years of age, I returned home one day to find my parents half-buried together in the same shallow grave in the middle of the archery range. Three clicks away, a tower of smoke rose from home. It was still on fire, burning hot and fast. The metaphor was not lost on me.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just putting something out cuz i haven't committed to this story at all

In the summertime during sunset, the green hills of Oxfordshire turn fluffy purple, and the sky is dyed magnificent oranges and reds. In Oxfordshire, the virtue is privacy. Acres and acres stretch past the main house. The edges of the estate are punctuated with five foot stone walls and even taller hedges. At this hour, everything casts eerily long shadows streak across the painted hills. The days are just as long. 

Then, suddenly, it is night, and with the darkness, comes the fear. Not an oppressive fear. On the hills that wear muted color, in the middle of a candlelit grey courtyard, both of my parents are all furrowed eyebrows and tense shoulders and the hints of pouts. I always try to ignore the pouts, but, as my parents trained me to, I notice the subtle changes in their posture and tone and without any trouble. I’m a prodigy. Whatever my skills are for, I cannot fathom. 

“Again, Holiday,” my mom urges. The tone of her voice is serene even in moments like these. Moments of worry. I wonder how my parents could know so much about the art of lying when they themselves are so bad at it in practice. 

So, I roll my eyes at my mother which earns a thwap from the flat side of her sword. I raise my hands up to my cheeks and stick my elbows further forward towards my da, keeping them as wide as my nipples. My mother nods, satisfied with my response. With a gentle breath out, she nods. Da takes his signal and leans back to balance straight on his left foot while his right bends up at the knee. His right foot flies at my chest and hits its mark. For a moment I cannot breathe, and I double over. I see her elbow come down to the back of my head. I hold my breath and sink to my knees. Her elbow swings at empty air without holding anything back. So she kicks me instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!


End file.
